1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner. In one aspect, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a detachable vacuum module comprising a vacuum source and a portable power source for providing power to the vacuum source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery powered combination vacuum cleaner that can be converted from a conventional on-the-floor cleaner to a portable canister cleaner for off-the-floor cleaning operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,366 to Sepke et al. A dirt cup is positioned in an intermediate portion of an elongated casing including a motor housing. The dirt cup is connected to the motor housing through a removable flat filter that separates debris from the airstream.
A battery powered upright vacuum utilizing a cyclonic separator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,205 to Conrad. The cyclonic separator is fixed to the upright pivoting handle and can not be removed.
A battery powered stick vacuum cleaner that mates to a separate charging base is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,451 to Kato.
A multi-use vacuum cleaner with a detachable vacuum cleaner module that can be used as an upright vacuum cleaner or as a portable vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,321 to Weaver et al., issued Jun. 11, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,600 to Weaver et al., issued May 10, 1994. A detachable vacuum module is selectively mounted to the foot and support member of an upright vacuum cleaner. The vacuum module includes the vacuum motor, motor driven fan, vacuum bag, and hose. The vacuum cleaner can be operated as an upright vacuum, or alternatively, the module can be separated from the foot and upright support member to be used independently of and at a great distance from the foot and upright support member for a wide variety of cleaning purposes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0011050 to Hansen et al., published Jan. 31, 2002, discloses a suction cleaner with a cyclonic dirt separator comprising a dirt collection assembly including a cyclonic separator having an inlet aperture and an outlet aperture, and a suction source fluidly connected with the cyclonic separator. In one embodiment, the cyclonic dirt separator includes a separator plate cooperating with the housing to separate the cyclonic separator from a dirt collecting cup. The separator plate has an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the dirt tank to create a gap between the outer edge of the separator plate and the inner wall of the cyclonic separator.